Big Time Valentine's Day
by misslolabrickerton
Summary: The guys treat their girls to a sweet Valentine's Day gift filled with ups and downs.
1. Chapter 1

**(Friday Feb. 13. The guys in the house.)**

**Carlos: (sighs) "Man, I need an idea."**

**Kendall: "For what Carlos?"**

**Carlos: "I can't decide what to get Bree for Valentine's day."**

**Kendall: "Carlos, Valentine's day is nowhere near."**

**James: "Kendall, Valentine's day is tomorrow."**

**Kendall: "What!, I can't believe I forgot. Vanessa is going to be mad."**

**Logan: "Wait, we can fix this."**

**Kendall: "How?"**

**Logan: "James, explain."**

**James: "I was thinking we could take the girls on a trip. Us guys could play hockey, while the girls go ice skating."**

**Kendall: "To Minnisota?"**

**James: "Yes."**

**Carlos: "I think it's a great idea."**

**Kendall: "Me too."**

**James: "Great, then start packing. We leave at noon."**

**(The guys run to their room.)**

**James: "Logan, what did you get Kate?"**

**Logan: "I'm getting her some beautiful roses."**

**James: "That's nice. I got this for Lola." (shows Logan a promise ring.)**

**Logan: "Lola's going to love it."**

**James: "I hope so."**

**(Bree and Lola in Lola's room.)**

**Lola: "Ugh. I can't decide which outfits to take."**

**Bree: "I have so many good ones."**

**Bree: "Then ask James."**

**Lola: "That's a great idea."**

**(James walks throuh the door of Lola's room.)**

**Lola: "JAMES!" (runs up and kisses James.) "Jamesy, I need your help."**

**James: 'With what love?"**

**Lola: "I can't decide what to wear on our trip so, I want you to pick out your favorites."**

**James: "Sure love." (follows Lola to her closet)**

**(Vanessa and Kendall in Kendall's room.)**

**Vanessa: "Kendall, are you almost ready?"**

**Kendall: "Almost."**

**Vanessa: "Want me to help?"**

**Kendall: "If you want."**

**(Vanessa helps Kendall.).**

**(Kate, Logan,Carlos, and Bree in the living room.)**

**Kate: "Logan, I'm so excited."**

**Logan: "I was hoping you would be."**

**(Carlos frowns.)**

**Bree: (walks over to Carlos) "Aww, what's wrong?"**

**Carlos: "I can't find my helmet."**

**Bree: "Aww." (kisses Carlos) "Carlos, I found it."**

**Carlos: (runs to Bree) "Thank you love."**

**James: "Everybody ready to go?"**

**Everyone: "Yes."**

**James: "Then let's go."**

**(They walk out the door and to the car.)**

**James: (to Lola.) "You need any help with your luggage?"**

**Lola: "I think I an get it." (misses a step and falls, screams)**

**James: (drops his luggage and rushes to Lola) "LOLA!, are you ok?"**

**Lola: (leans over and kisses James.) "Here, let me carry your lugage."**

**Lola: "Ok."**

**James: (turns to look at Lola) "You sure you're ok."**

**Lola: "Jamesy, I'm fine."**

**James: "Ok."**

**(The guys reach the car.)**

**Kendall: (opens the trunk) "Ok guys, we'll put our big bags in the trunk."**

**(They finish loading the luggage.)**

**Kendall: "We'll go back inside and get the last minute things, then we'll be on our way."**

**(They all go back inside.)**

**Lola: "Ugh."**

**Vanessa: "What's wrong Lola?"**

**(Lola walks in her room and throws herself onto her bed.)**

**Vanessa: "James, something is wrong with Lola."**

**James: "Where is she?"**

**Vanessa: "She's in my room." (walks over to Kendall and sits in his lap)**

**James: (walks in Lola's room) "Lola, are you ok?" (hears no answer, walks over to Lola to find her sound asleep.) "My sleeping angel." (gently picks up Lola and walks in the living room.)**

**Bree: "Is she ok?"**

**James: "She's fine, just sleeping."**

**Logan: (turns to look at Kate who is asleep with her head on his shoulder) "She's not the only one."**

**Kendall: (points at Carlos) "Make that three."**

**Bree: "Aww my sleeping Carlitos." (taps Carlos on the shoulder)**

**Carlos: (wakes up) "Huh?"**

**Bree: "Wake up, it's time to leave."**

**Carlos: "Oh."**

**Kendall: "Then let's go. Come on Nessa."**

**Logan: "Kendall, can you get the door for me and James?'**

**Kendall: "Sure." (opens the door)**

**(Logan walks out carrying Kate, followed by James carrying Lola)**

**Vanessa: "Is that everyone?"**

**Kendall: "Yes, everyone is here."**

**(They all get in the car and head on their way to Minnisota.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(After traveling for 6 hours, they all stop for food.)**

**Kendall: "Is Burger King fine with you guys?"**

**Everyone: "Fine with us."**

**Kendall: "Let's go eat."**

**(Everyone gets out of the car and run into the resturaunt.)**

**Cashier: "May I take your order?"**

**Kendall: "Yes, Nessa and I would like a cheeseburger and fries."**

**Carlos: "Bree Bree and I want the same thing as Vanessa and Kendall."**

**Logan: "Kate and I just want two large orders of fries."**

**James: "And Lola andd like I would like chicken nuggets and fries."**

**Cashier: "Ok, anything else?"**

**Kendall: "That's all." (pays for the food)**

**James: "The girls can go get our drinks and a table, while we wait for the food."**

**All girls: "Ok." (They walk over to the drink station and begin to fix drinks.)**

**Vanessa: "Look. Burger King crowns." (puts a crown on her head)**

**Bree: "Let's get one for everyone."**

**Vanessa: "Good idea."**

**(The girls each get a crown for her and her guy, then set out to find a table.)**

**Kate: "Let's sit here." (sits down at a huge table by a window.)**

**The other girls: "Ok." **

**(They all sit down, a few minutes later the guys arrive with the food.)**

**Kendall: (giving Vanessa her food) "Here you go Nessa."**

**Vanessa: "Thank you Kendall, I got you something."**

**Kendall: "What is it?"**

**(Vanessa puts a crown on Kendall's head.)**

**Kendall: "Oh haha nice."**

**Vanessa: (to Kendall) "Smile."**

**(Bree takes a picture.)**

**Bree: (puts a crown on Carlos' head) "That's a great picture. Take one of me and Carlos."**

**Vanessa: "Smile." (takes the picture) "Aww, you two look great in that picture."**

**Kate: "Take one of me and logan."**

**Vanessa: "Ok, smile." (takes the picture)**

**Bree: "Lola, do you want one of you and James?"**

**(Lola doesn't answer.)**

**Bree: "Lola?"**

**James: "Someone's still sleepy." (puts his jacket around Lola) "I'm going to let her sleep. She can eat her food later."**

**(All the other guys and girls finish their food. James gently shakes Lola.)**

**Lola: (wakes up) "Huh? Aww, I'm sorry Jamesy. I'm really tired."**

**James: "It's ok. Let's go get in the car."**

**Lola: "Ok."**

**(Lola and James walk out to the car. The guys and girls continue traveling.)**

**Bree: "I'm having so much fun so far."**

**Carlos: "I'm glad you are Bree Bree."**

**Kate: "Looks like those four are having fun too." (points to James, Lola, Vanessa, and Kendall whoa re all asleep)**

**Bree: "Aww." (takes a picture of them)**

**Kate: "Logan, how much more traveling do we have left?"**

**Logan: "Not much longer. We should be there in about another half hour."**

**Kate: "Ok Logie."**

**(After traveling for another half hour, the guys and girls arrive in Minnisota at their lodge.)**

**Carlos: "We're finally here."**

**Logan: "Wake up the sleepy heads." **

**(Bree, Carlos, and Kate wake up the others.)**

**James: "Don't wake up Lola. I have a feeling she will be mad."**

**Bree: "Knowing her she would."**

**James: "I'll carry her in the lodge, then come back to get our luggage." (takes Lolato the lodge and puts her to bed, kisses her) "Sweet dreams love." (walks back to the car to get the luggage.)**

**Kendall: "Need some help buddie?"**

**James: "Just hold the door for me."**

**Kendall: "Ok." (gets the door for James)**

**Bree: "James come here quick."**

**James: "What is it?"**

**Bree: "It's Lola. I think she's sick."**

**James: "Lola!" (drops the bags and runs to Lola)**

**Lola: (awakes) "Huh? Jamesy what is it?"**

**James: "Bree said you were sick."**

**Lola: "No. I'm fine." (falls back asleep)**

**James: "That's my angel." (walks back in the living room)**

**Bree: "Is she ok?"**

**James: "She's fine."**

**Carlos: (yawns) "I'm sleepy. I'm going to bed."**

**Bree: (hugs and kisses Carlos) "Sweet dreams my Carlitos."**

**Carlos: "Sweet dreams my Bree Bree." (goes to bed)**

**Vanessa: "Kendall maybe you should get some rest too."**

**Kendall: (yawns) "I'm not tired."**

**Vanessa: "Go on to bed Kendall. I don't mind if you go to sleep. You need the rest."**

**Kendall: "Ok, then I'm going to bed too."**

**Vanessa: (hugs and kisses Kendall) "Ok, sweet dreams love."**

**(Kendall goes to bed.)**

**James: "Where's Logan and Kate?"**

**Vanessa: "They're asleep too."**

**James: "Then I guess we need rest too."**

**Bree: "He's right. Let's go to bed."**

**Vanessa: "Ok, night guys."**

**Bree and James: "Goodnight."**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Saturday morning. All the guys have awaken, but all the girls are still asleep.)**

**James: "I'm so ready for today."**

**Carlos: "Me too. I hope Bree has a great time."**

**Kendall: "Let's go put our hockey stuff in the car."**

**The rest of the guys: "Ok."**

**(The guys load the hockey stuff in the car.)**

**Kendall: "That's everything, now let's go get the girls."**

**(The guys walk back inside only to find their 4 wonderful girls and a big surprise.)**

**All the girls: "Happy Valentine's Day!"**

**(All the guys fall speechless, then run and hug and kiss their girls, the sit down to eat their heart shapped pancakes.)**

**Logan: "Aww Kate this is the best Valentine's Day ever." (smiles)**

**Kate: "I'm glad I could make your day special Logie."**

**Lola: "I'm ready to go have some fun iceskating."**

**Vanessa: "Me too."**

**(The guys finish eating.)**

**Bree: "Oooo, I'm so excited."**

**Logan: "Come on, lets go."**

**The girls: "Yay!"**

**(The guys and girls load up in the car.)**

**Kate: "Logie, is the drive to the ice rink going to be long?"**

**Logan: "No, actually we're here."**

**The girls: "Yay!"**

**(The guys and girls get out of the car, walk inside, put on their skates and begin skating.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vanessa: "This is so cool."**

**Kate: "Totally."**

**Bree: "I love it. Come on Lola."**

**(Lola looks nervously at James.)**

**James: "What's wrong love?"**

**Lola: "I'm scared."**

**James: "Here hold my hand and we'll take it slow." (holds Lola's hand and joins the guys for a game of hockey.)**

**Kate: "I'm having so much fun."**

**Bree: "Me too."**

**Vanessa: "Our guys are the best."**

**(Bree does a figure eight.)**

**Lola: "That's so cool. Let me try." (tries, loses her balance and falls, screams and starts to cry.)**

**Kate: "Omg!"**

**James: "LOLA!" (rushes to Lola)**

**James: "Are you ok love?"**

**Lola: (in tears) "No."**

**James: "What's hurt?"**

**Lola: "I think I broke my ankle. I can't get up."**

**James: "Kendall!"**

**Kendall: "Yeah dude."**

**James: "Help me get her off the ice."**

**Kendall: "Ok."**

**(James and Kendall help Lola stand. Lola screams and cries.)**

**James: "Come on love, you can make it."**

**(They reach the bench.)**

**James: "Let me take my skates off so I don't fall." (takes off his skates and puts on his shoes)**

**Lola: (still in tears) "Ok."**

**James: (to Lola) "Now let me take off your skates, so I can see how bad you're hurt."(takes off Lola's skates.)**

**Lola: "Oww, that hurts so bad."**

**James: (kisses Lola) "It's going to be ok."**

**Bree: (walks to Lola and James) "Is she ok?"**

**James: "I'm not sure."**

**Bree: "I'll go get her some ice."**

**James: "Ok."**

**Lola: (hugs James and cries) "I ruined everything."**

**James: "No you didn't, you just had an accident."**

**Bree: (comes back with ice) "Here you go."**

**James: "Thanks Bree." (puts ice on Lola's ankle)**

**Lola: "Owww."**

**James: "It's ok, just stay here. I'm going to round up everyone. I'm taking you to the ER." (rounds up everyone) (to Lola) "Feeling better?"**

**Lola: "No it's even worse."**

**James: "Come on then. You need to see a doctor."**

**Vanessa: "I think it would be best Lola."**

**James: "Kendall can you help?"**

**Kendall: "I'm coming."**

**(James and Kendall help Lola to the car.)**

**Lola: (still sobbing) "I ruined everything."**

**James: (puts his arm around Lola) "It's going to be ok. I'll be with you."**

**Bree: "You've got your friends too."**

**(They arrive at the hospital.)**

**James: "I'll go with her. You guys can wait in the lobby."**

**(While the rest of the group waits in the lobby, the doctor x-rays Lola's ankle. Lola and James wait in a room for the doctor to return with the x-rays.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lola: "Jamesy?"**

**James: "Yes love?"**

**Lola: "Are you mad at me?"**

**James: "Of course not, just hope you're ok."**

**Lola: "Aww, I love you Jamesy."**

**James: "I love you too." **

**Doctor: (walks in the room) "Mrs. Brickerton, I have good and bad news." **

**(tears build in Lola's eyes)**

**James: "How bad is it?"**

**Doctor: "There's major but it's a bad fracture that's going to take time to heal."**

**Lola: "Ugh." (burries her head in James' shoulder and cries)**

**James: "Baby, calm down and tell the doctor what color cast you want."**

**Lola: "I can't decide between purple and blue."**

**Doctor: "Then how about both."**

**Lola: "Ok." (holds James' hand as the doctor carefully puts on her cast.)**

**Doctor: (finishes the cast) "There you go. One more thing that I know you will need." (hands Lola a set of crutches.) "Those should give you at least part of your freedom."**

**(Lola tries walking on the crutches)**

**James: "I think you could handle those."**

**Lola: "You're right Jamesy."**

**Doctor: "You're free to go."**

**(James and Lola walk out to the lobby to meet their friends.)**

**All girls: "Aww. Poor Lola."**

**Lola: "It's ok. It was just an accident."**

**(They all walk to the car, then head back to the lodge)**

**Lola: (yawns) "I'm tired."**

**Vanessa: "Maybe you should take a nap."**

**Lola: "Maybe I should." (walks over to the couch.)**

**James: "Lola, why don't you go in our room and take a nap, it will be much quieter."**

**Lola: "Ok." (walks in the bedroom, lays down, and soon falls asleep.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kendall: (to James) "Ready for tonight?"**

**James: "I guess." (sighs)**

**Logan: "Dude don't be so down."**

**Bree: (hugs James) "She's my friend. She'll be ok."**

**James: "I know, but I feel really bad for her. It should have been me." (goes outside)**

**Vanessa: "Aww, poor James. We need to cheer him up."**

**Kendall: "I'll go talk to him." (goes outside with James) "You ok dude?"**

**James: (sad) "No." (wipes tears from his face)**

**Kendall: "Dude, what has gotten into you?"**

**James: "Lola's Valentine's Day is ruined. I wanted everything to be special." (reaches in his pocket and pulls out a promise ring.)**

**Kendall: "Dude! How did you get that?"**

**James: "I saved my money and bought it for her."**

**Kendall: "She's going to love it." **

**James: "No she won't. She's in too much pain."**

**Kendall: "She never seems like she's in pain when she's with you. You keep her happy."**

**James: "You really think so."**

**Kendall: "I know so, and I think I know something that will make all of the girls very happy." (stands up) "Come one dude, be with your girl and have a great time."**

**James: (stands up) "You know what, I think I will."**

**Kendall: "That's the James I know."**

**(Both go back inside)**

**Lola: "Is my Jamesy happy now?"**

**James: (looks up to see all of the girls in red dresses) "Whoa." (walks over to Lola)**

**Lola: "Cheer up Jamesy."**

**(James smiles at Lola.)**

**Carlos: "Hey James, forgetting something?" (holds up a tuxedo)**

**James: (to Lola) "Oh yeah, I'll be back." (goes to his room)**

**Bree: "Maybe tonight will make him feel better."**

**Lola: (smiles) "I know it will." (goes over to the couch) "Bree."**

**Bree: "Yes Lola?"**

**Lola: "Can you help me sit down? I want all of the girls to get a group picture together."**

**Bree: "Ok." (helps Lola)**

**Lola: "Thanks Bree."**

**Bree: "You're welcome. Hey Vanessa, Kate come here."**

**Vanessa: "Ok."**

**(They all sit on the couch.)**

**Lola: "Wait, I forgot my camera. Jamesy!"**

**James: "Yes?"**

**Lola: "Can you bring me my camera?"**

**James: "Sure love."**

**(Kendall comes in the living room.)**

**Vanessa: "Ooo Kendall, looking good."**

**Kendall: "Thanks Nessa." (grabs her hand.) "I have a surprise." (puts a corsage on her wrist)**

**Vanessa: (full of joy) "Kendall, it's perfect." (kisses him.)**

**(Logan comes in the living room.)**

**Kate: "Hello handsome Logie."**

**Logan: "Hey love." (puts a corsage on her wrist.)**

**Kate: "Aww Logie." (kisses him.)**

**Carlos: (comes in the living room) "Oh Bree Bree."**

**(Bree smiles.)**

**Carlos: "I could never forget you." (puts a corsage on her wrist and kisses her.)**

**Bree: "It's gorgeous. I love you."**

**Carlos: "I love you too."**

**Lola: (frowns) "Where's my Jamesy?"**

**James: (comes in) "I'm here love."**

**(Lola looks up at him and stares speechless.)**

**James: "I feel bad for what happened to you Lola. I want tonight to be the best night of your life." (puts a corsage on her wrist and gives her a rose.)**

**Lola: (looking at the corsage) "Jamesy, it's beautiful." (hugs him) "I'm glad you're happy now." (smiles)**

**James: "Here's your camera Lola."**

**Lola: "Can you take a picture of me and the girls as a group?"**

**James: "Sure." (snaps the picture)**

**Lola: "Now all the guys on the couch for a group picture."**

**(The girls get up, while James helps her get set to take the picture.)**

**Lola: "Ready guys?"**

**The guys: "Yes."**

**(Lola snaps the picture.)**

**Carlos: "Woo hoo let's go!" (jumps up, accidentally bumping into Lola.)**

**Lola: "Oww."**

**Bree: "Carlos be careful."**

**Carlos: "Sorry Lola."**

**James: "Lola you ok?**

**Lola: "I'm fine. Just carry me to the car."**

**James: "I'll be careful." (picks her up and carries her to the car.)**

**Lola: "Wait, you forgot my crutches."**

**James: "I got them."**

**Lola: "Ok."**

**(They all get in the car and set out for the resturaunt.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(They arrive at the resturaunt.)**

**Vanessa: "This is my favorite resturaunt!"**

**(Everyone gets out of the car except Lola.)**

**James: "What's wrong?"**

**Lola: "I'm coming."**

**James: "Let me help you." (Helps her out of the car.)**

**Lola: "Oww." (Tears build in her eyes.)**

**James: "Don't cry. Does it hurt?"**

**Lola: (sobbing) "Yes."**

**(James runs off.)**

**Lola: "James no!" (starts crying)**

**(The rest of the group.)**

**Kendall: "Where's James and Lola?"**

**Bree: "I think they're still outside."**

**Vanessa: "Stay here. I'll go find them." (walks outside and hears crying.) "Lola?"**

**Lola: (crying) "Yes?"**

**Vanessa: "Where are you?"**

**Lola: "In the car where he left me."**

**Vanessa: "What do you mean where he left you?" (walks to the car)**

**Lola: "He ran off." (cries, holding the rose James gave her.)**

**Vanessa: "I'll be right back." (goes back inside)**

**Logan: "Did you find them?"**

**Vanessa: "Only Lola."**

**Kendall: "What happened?"**

**Vanessa: "James has ran off."**

**Kate: "What should we do?"**

**Kendall: "We have to find James."**

**Lola: (walks inside) "I want my Jamesy!"**

**Kate: "Let's sit down."**

**(The group sits down at a table in front of a big stage. The waiter brings the food.)**

**Kate: "Where's James' food?"**

**Waiter: "That meal was removed from the order."**

**(The lights go out.)**

**Waiter: "Please enjoy the show by Sir Mystery."**

**(Sir Mystery walks on stage in a hat and mask.)**

**Kendall: (to Vanessa, whispers) "It's James, don't tell Lola."**

**Sir Mystery: "A song for Lola." (starts singing)**

**Bree: "Why is he coming towards u?'**

**Sir Mystery: "Lola June Brickerton."**

**Lola: (looks up) "Yes?'**

**James: (takes off the hat and mask) "Will you accept this promise ring?"**

**Lola: (gasps) "Yes, I will accept it." (falls in his arms) "You came back. I love you."**

**James: (kisses her) "I love you too."**

**Carlos: "Now my turn." (reaches in his pocket) "Bree, look." (has a necklace)**

**Bree: (looks, places her hand over her mouth.) "It's beautiful."**

**(Carlos puts the necklace around her neck.)**

**Bree: "I love you." (gives him a bag)**

**Carlos: "What's this?"**

**Bree: "Your gift from me."**

**Carlos: (opens, it's a new helmet) "This is the best gift ever." (kisses her)**

**Bree: "I knew you would love it."**

**Logan: (gives Kate a dozen roses) "I know it's not much."**

**Kate: "Aww Logie. It's the thought that counts." (gives him a teddy bear)**

**Logan: (hugs and kisses her) "You didn't have to get me anything."**

**(Kate smiles.)**

**Vanessa: (looks at Kendall) "It's our turn."**

**Kendall: "Nessa, I couldn't bring your gift with me."**

**Vanessa: "It's a surprise then?'**

**Kendall: "Yes."**

**Vanessa: "Yours is a surprise too."**

**(The waiter walks to the table and whispers something to Kendall.)**

**Kendall: "Girls stay here. Guys we have to go."**

**(The guys leave.)**

**The girls: "?"**

**(The lights go out and music starts playing.)**

**Vanessa: "I know this song."**

**The girls: "Nothing Even Matters!"**

**(The guys come out on stage and start singing.)**

**Lola: "This day has just gotten better."**

**(The guys come off stage and walk towards the girls.)**

**The guys: "Come on."**

**(The girls follow the guys on stage and dance with them until they finish the song.)**

**(Later that night, they arrive at the lodge.)**

**James: "Best night ever."**

**Lola: "It gets better." (walks out of her room holding a surf board.)**

**James: "No way!"**

**Lola: "Happy Valentine's Day."**

**James: (smiles) "Thanks love."**

**Lola: "You're welcome Jamesy."**

**(Kendall goes outside.)**

**Vanessa: "Where is he going?"**

**Kendall: (comes back with a puppy) "Nessa."**

**Vanessa: (gasps) "I love it!"**

**(Kendall gives the puppy to her.) **

**Vanessa: "Aww he's so soft. I'm going to name him Kenny." (hands it back to Kendall.) "Hold him for a second. I'll be back." (goes to her room, comes back with a big long box.) "Here's your gift Kendall."**

**Kendall: "A box?"**

**Vanessa: "No silly, open it."**

**Kendall: (opens the box) "Dude!" (pulls out the guitar) **

**Vanessa: "You like it?"**

**Kendall: "Of course." (plays a little)**

**Carlos: "Someone is sleepy." (points to Lola)**

**Bree: "She's had a long day."**

**Kate: "Her medicine probably makes her sleepy too."**

**James: "I'll take her to bed."**

**Bree: "I'll pack her bags."**

**James: "Thanks." (carries her bridal style to her room, lays her on the bed. She moans.) "Lola?" (She drifts back off to sleep.) "Sweet dreams love." (Turns off the light and returns to the living room.)**

**Vanessa: "Is she sleeping good?"**

**James: "Yes. I hope she will all night."**

**Bree: "I think she will."**

**James: "Since she's sleeping, I'm going to go pack." (walks to his room) "This was such a disaster." (throws his suitcase on the bed)**

**Kendall: (walks in James' room) "You feeling ok dude?"**

**James: (sighs) "No."**

**Kendall: "What's wrong?"**

**James: "Do you think Lola had a good time even though she got hurt?"**

**Kendall: "I know she did. She was with you."**

**James: "She always seemed unhappy."**

**Kendall: "It's only because her ankle hurts and her medication makes her feel bad."**

**James: (sighs) "I hate seeing her in pain."**

**Kendall: "Just keep a good check on her. Everything will be ok." (hugs him)**

**James: "I'm going for a walk."**

**Kendall: "Be careful."**

**(James goes outside and walks downtown.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(James notices that 2 guys keep following him. He stops at a dead end street and turns around.)**

**Guy 1: "Where are you going pretty boy?" (pushes James while Guy 2 grabs him.)**

**James: (struggles) "Let me go."**

**(Guy 1 punches him and knocks him to the ground.)**

**Guy 2: "Take his money and we'll finish him off."**

**(The guys look away and reach into their pockets. James quickly hits the call button on his phone.)**

**Guy 1: (turns around with a knife.) " Now give us your money and you don't get hurt."**

**James: "Never!"**

**(Guy 1 lunges at James with the knife. James grabs the blade, cutting his hand.)**

**Guy 2: "Gives us your money."**

**(Guy 1 throws punches at James, blooding his nose and blacking his eye.)**

**James: "Ok." (reaches in his pocket, pulls out his money, and gives it to the 2 guys. Both run off.)**

**Kendall: "He should be back by now."**

**Vanessa: "Who?"**

**Kendall: "James."**

**Logan: "Where did he go?"**

**Kendall: "He went for a walk."**

**Logan: "By himself?"**

**Kendall: "Yes."**

**The group: "Kendall!"**

**(Lola comes slowly walking in the living room.)**

**Carlos: "You ok Lola?"**

**Kate: "You don't look so good."**

**Lola: "I'm sleepy but I got this weird message from James." (plays the message)**

**Carlos: "Sounds like he's in trouble."**

**(Lola looks worried.)**

**Kendall: "Don't worry Lola, the guys and I will go find him."**

**Lola: (in tears) "Ok."**

**Kendall: "You girls just stay here. Come on guys."**

**(The 3 set out to look for James.)**

**Logan: "If he called Lola, then he must have his phone. Kendall call him."**

**(Kendall calls James.)**

**James: (weakly) "Hello?"**

**Kendall: "Dude where are you?"**

**James: "At the end of the street in the dark."**

**Kendall: "We're on our way."**

**(The 3 walks to the end of the street.)**

**Kendall: "James?"**

**James: (weakly) "Over here."**

**(The 3 walk over by a building.)**

**Logan: "Dude you ok?"**

**James: "I don't know."**

**Kendall: "What happened?"  
James: "Two guys robbed me and beat me up."**

**Logan: "We have to get you to a doctor."**

**Kendall: (helps James up.) "Do you need to see a doctor?"**

**James: "Just take me to the lodge. I want to see Lola."**

**(They help James in the car.)**

**Kendall: "We'll be sure that you see her."**

**(They arrive at the lodge.)**

**Lola: (Walks outside.) "James!"**

**James: "Don't look at me love."**

**Lola: "What happened?"**

**James: "Two guys robbed me."**

**Lola: "I have to take care of you."**

**Kendall: "Let's get him inside."**

**(They take James inside to his room.)**

**Lola: "My poor Jamesy." (puts ice on his hand.)**

**James: "Oww."**

**Lola: "I'm sorry. I know it hurts."**

**Kendall: (walks in.) "You ok?"**

**James: "I just want to go home."**

**Lola: "All of your money is gone."**

**Kendall: "Don't worry, I have extra money." (leaves the room.)**

**James: "Thanks bro."**

**Lola: "Are you tired?"**

**James: "A little."**

**Lola: "Do you have your things packed for when we leave for tomorrow?"**

**James: "I have a few things left. I'll pack them in the morning."**

**Lola: "Ok." (takes the ice off his hand.)**

**James: "Is my cut bad?"**

**Lola: "Just a small cut, nothing major." (wraps up his hand.) "There all better."**

**James: "You shouldn't be taking care of me."**

**Lola: "Why?"**

**James: "I should be taking care of you."**

**Lola: "I just broke my ankle. It's not a big deal."**

**James: "It's a bigger deal than what happened to me."**

**Lola: "Jamesy get some rest."**

**James: "I will."**

**Lola: (kisses him) "Good night." (walks to the living room)**

**Kate: "Is James ok?"**

**Lola: "Just sleepy."**

**Kate: "You look tired."**

**Lola: "I am."**

**Kate: "You should get some rest."**

**Lola: "I have things to pack."**

**Kate: "Vanessa and Bree took care of it for you."**

**Lola: "Please tell them thanks."**

**Kate: "The both of us need to rest. Good night."**

**Lola: "Good night."**

**(Both go to bed.)**

**(The next morning, outside the lodge.)**

**Kendall: "Do we have everyone's luggage?"**

**Logan: "That's everyone's."**

**(Lola walks outside.)**

**Vanessa: "Be careful on those steps Lola."**

**Lola: "James needs some help this morning. He's sore."**

**Carlos: "Logan and I can go help him."**

**Lola: "Thanks."**

**(Both walk inside to James' room.)**

**Carlos: "Wakey wakey James."**

**(James groans.)**

**Logan: "Come on buddy wake up."**

**(James wakes up.)**

**Carlos: "Good morning."**

**James: "Ugh, good morning."**

**Logan: "Ready to go?"**

**James: "I guess."**

**(Both help James up.)**

**(The three walk outside.)**

**Lola: "Good morning Jamesy."**

**James: "Ugh." (gets in the car)**

**Lola: (frowning) "Aww."**

**Vanessa: "Poor James."**

**Lola: "I hope he cheers up."**

**Kate: "He will."**

**Lola: "I hope."**

**Kendall: "That's everything."**

**(Everyone gets in the car and set out for home.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(After traveling for half of the day, the group stops at a convenient store.)**

**Kendall: "Last stop until we get to Arizona."**

**(Everyone gets out of the car except James.)**

**Lola: "Do you want anything?"**

**James: "A drink."**

**Lola:" Want to go with me?"**

**James: "No thanks."**

**Lola: (frowns) "Ok." (catches up with the rest of the group)**

**Logan: "Is James coming?"**

**Lola: "No."**

**Logan: "Did he want anything?"**

**Lola: "Yes, I'll get it for him."**

**Logan: "Ok." (walks off to find Kate)**

**Kendall: "Lola?"**

**Lola: "Yes?"**

**Kendall: "I'll pay."**

**Lola: "Thanks Kendall."**

**Kendall: "No problem." **

**(The group pays and walks out.)**

**Carlos: "Fruit Smakers!"**

**(Bree slaps him on the head.)**

**Carlos: "Oww."**

**Bree: "Be quieter, James is asleep."**

**Carlos: "Ok."**

**Lola: "James?" (gently shakes him)**

**James: "Huh?"**

**Lola: "I have your drink."**

**James: "Cane you open it for me?"**

**Lola: "Sure." (opens the drink)**

**James: "Thanks love."**

**Lola: "You're welcome." (hands it to him)**

**(The group travels for another 4 hours.)**

**Kate: (looking sick) "Logan?"**

**Logan: "Yes love?"**

**Kate: (turning pale) "I don't feel so good."**

**Logan: "Kendall pull over."**

**Kendall: "I can't pull over on the interstate!"**

**(Kate puts her hand over her mouth.)**

**Logan: "Kendall, we have to stop."**

**Kendall: "We'll stop at the next rest stop." (pulls in at a rest stop)**

**(Kate runs towards the bathroom)**

**Vanessa and Bree: "We'll go check on her." (Both get out of the car)**

**Carlos: "Why are the love birds in the back quiet?"**

**Kendall: "They're asleep."**

**Carlos: "Oh."**

**(Bree comes back to the car.)**

**Logan: "Is Kate ok?"**

**Bree: "She's just car sick."**

**Logan: "Where is she?"**

**Bree: "She's coming with Vanessa."**

**Logan: "Ok."**

**(Vanessa and Kate come back to the car.)**

**Logan: "Feeling better Kate?"**

**Kate: "A little."**

**Logan: "Just let me know if you feel sick again."**

**Kate: "Ok Logie."**

**(They get back on the road, soon arriving at a hotel in Arizona.)**

**Kendall: "We'll stay the night here and head home tomorrow."**

**(Everyone gets out of the car.)**

**James: (yawns) "I'm tired."**

**Kendall: "I'll rent two rooms." (goes to the desk, rents two rooms) "Come on guys."**

**Carlos: "Bree, who d o you want to room with?'**

**Bree: "Lola and James."**

**Carlos: "Let's go to our room."**

**Bree: "Come on Lola and James."**

**(The groups walk to their rooms.)**

**Kendall: "See you guys in the morning." (goes in the room. Vanessa, Logan, and Kate follow.)**

**Bree: "This room looks so cozy."**

**James: "It does." (lays down on the bed) "Where's Carlos?"**

**Bree: "Over here asleep." (points to Carlos) **

**James: "Oh."**

**Lola: (sits down on the bed, whimpers) "I'm tired."**

**James: "Something wrong?"**

**Lola: "No." (picks up her casted leg and puts a pillow under it. Sighs) "Ugh."**

**Bree: "Are you sure you're ok?"**

**Lola: "No."**

**James: (puts his arm around her) "What's wrong love?"**

**Lola: "It hurts."**

**James: "Just get some rest and dream good dreams."**

**Lola: "Ok."**


End file.
